Surprise Sex
by merinxD
Summary: Sakura gets becomes aroused when she catches people having sex in the on call room. She needs to get home to her boyfriend straight away. Prompt requested at my tumblr. Graphic sex and a bit of fluff.


**Prompt:** Sasuke and Sakura have a quicky.

Warning. Extremely graphic material. Rated M for sex. Established relationship. Possible fluff.

Sakura's body was filled with anticipation as she walked home. She had been sleeping at work for the past couple of days, and she'd been eating and showering at the hospital as wasn't due home for another eight hours, but when she came upon two medics going at it in the in the on-call room, images of Sasuke filled her mind, and she had to go home.

Her hair was still damp from her shower, she was wearing sweatpants, a baggy Uchiha sweatshirt, and shinobi sandals covered her feet. Sakura didn't care what she looked like. She was confident in her powers over her boyfriend.

The door shut louder than sheexpected, but she was pleased for the entrance. If Naruto were here he would reveal himself instantly. Nothing came and Sakura felt excitement flood her. Sasuke's shoes were at the entranceway and the woman placed hers beside his. Her bag fell beside that and Sakura threaded her fingers through her hair to muss it up a little. She knew that she wasn't wearing sexy clothing, but Sakura had energy; she could feel it threatening to escape.

"Sasuke-kun." She said as she came to the living room archway. Their apartment was hers first, and it still contained all of her second hand furniture. It was poky and homely; Sakura loved it. She loved seeing Sasuke sitting on the couch. He was splayed lazily, with his feet flat on the floor. His shinobi pants were baggy, and Sakura wanted to get rid of them. His black shirt would get in the way also.

Sakura decided that it all must go in aid of the cause - her orgasm. She wanted to feel his skin against hers for the first time in two weeks, and for a moment Sakura regretted that Sasuke had been away on a mission.

"Sakura." Her boyfriend greeted her. He looked like he was going to ask a question, but he stopped. She knew that she had a look in her eye.

"I missed you." Sakura said in a tone lower to usual. She stepped into the living area and turned the television off. It was too silent though, so she turned the radio on.

"And I you." Sasuke replied. He hadn't moved from his position on the couch and Sakura thought that he looked like a king on his throne.

She took a confident step forward - slowly. She tugged off the sweatshirt first, revealing her porcelain skin and pert breasts. Her hands danced over the exposed flesh, and Sakura shivered as Sasuke watched her thumbs drag over her nipples. She loved the way he looked at her, every touch felt more electrifying.

Her eyelids had fluttered closed, and Sakura pushed the pants off her hips. She looked at Sasuke again, enjoying the change in his eyes. He was watching her with his doujutsu, and Sakura revelled in the fact. She could see the black pinwheels moving slowly, and she wondered if he'd remember this later.

"Come here." He ordered, when she was naked, and Sakura was quick to comply.

She landed on the couch, straddling his thighs. Her fingers went for his shirt quickly, and Sasuke lifted up his arm so that she could pull it off.

"Mhm. Been thinking about this." She said, as she ran her hand firmly down his torso. Sakura could feel the muscles beneath the skin and she had the urge to pay homage with her mouth. She didn't have time because Sasuke pulled her in for a kiss. It was the first one they'd had in weeks and Sakura just about saw stars. His lips were parted instantly; it was hard, needy, and filled with greeting.

They pulled apart and Sasuke swore beneath his breath. Sakura fumbled with his pants, and he motioned for her to lift upwards. She did, and his pants were gone in a second. His underwear were next, and the woman groaned in happiness.

Sasuke kissed her again, and Sakura ground against him. She pressed their skin together, revelling in the warmth. He shifted, and the friction against her bosom was sinful.

"Wanna taste you." He said, beside her ear, and Sakura felt his hand move from her hip. His forefinger and index finger traced her pussy before delving to brush against her clit. It was teasing, and Sakura was far too wet for that already. She didn't want to play. She wanted to be fucked by her man, and she was going to get what she wanted.

"_No_." Sakura shook her head, but her hips pressed downward traitorously against invading fingers, causing her to pant harshly.

"I don't want to waste time." She told him, reaching between them. His hand pulled back when she gripped his erection, pumping him a few times.

"_Sakura_." He said her name, leaning his forehead against her clavicle. His lips made tracks across her chest, and he held her hip steady as she sunk down onto his cock.

He swore, leaning his head back against the couch. His fringe was unkempt and slightly fluffy from using her shampoo, and she loved it. Her fingers made their way into that black mess of hair, tugging a little as she wiggled downward. Sasuke was completely inside of her, filling and stretching the places she wanted, and Sakura had to appreciate the moment. She felt a gleeful smirk come to her lips._This_ was what she needed.

A series of expletives filled the room, with the radio as background noise. Sasuke panted out his pleasure as Sakura rode him fitfully. One of her hands fell to his shoulder, while the other found residence at the back of his head, securing around a large section of hair. She pulled it backward, tilting his chin quickly in the process, and he hissed at the tug. Their lips were together in an instant, and Sakura felt his hand against her abs, moving to cup her sex, and then feel where they were joined.

She suckled and nipped his lower lip, and as his thumb found her clit, Sakura's head ripped backwards. Her hair hung as she moaned in ecstasy. Sasuke was giving as much as he was getting, pumping his hips upward and into her sex. Sakura could feel that he was getting closer, and she was too. It was coming rapidly, in fact, and she pleaded to the gods.

Sasuke's thrusts became more erratic and Sakura was unable to move from the pleasure. It was all on him, and as his slicked fingers assaulted her clit, he thrust quick and deep. Sakura keened, trying both to get away and get closer at the same time. Her muscles spasmed, and her orgasm rolled through her powerfully; it was amazing, and intense, and nothing like she could have achieved on her own.

Sasuke pushed her forward and her back landed on the coffee table hard, he bit her shoulder, as his cock sunk deep, causing blood to rise to the surface. He fucked into her, using his right arm to push her corresponding leg over his shoulder. She tightened around him, she could feel his thrusts becoming shallower. Sakura pushed against him, and the head of his cock bumped against her cervix continually. She knew that she'd feel sore later.

"_Yes_." She urged him, whispering hotly in his ear; her voice sounded husky and dirty even to herself. "_Sasuke-kun_." She implored, knowing that it would have an effect.

It was explosive, and Sakura received another bruise as he groaned against her throat, marking her fitfully as he came. She felt him slow to a stop and they both panted harshly, trying to catch their breath. Sweat dripped from Sasuke's forehead onto hers, and she smiled. That was definitely fun.

Sasuke smirked lovingly, "You're home early." He said, leaning down to kiss her; it was sound but became languid.

Unfortunately, she wasn't very comfortable, and Sakura was starting to feel how 'sticky' she was.

"I think I need to go for another shower." She said, and Sasuke made a noise of agreement. He moved from atop her and then helped her to stand. Unfortunately – or perhaps luckily – when they stood, the coffee table creaked and a leg fell off. There was a big crack in the side from where Sakura had gripped with chakra, and the middle was bowed.

Sakura sighed, but ultimately it was fine. A broken table was worth that experience. They'd probably break more furniture over the span of their life.

She wondered briefly what would be next.

"I'll be back." Sakura wiggled at the uncomfortable sensation in her nether regions. "Shower." She said, before darting from the room…

The living area was silent, aside from the radio, and Sasuke picked up their discarded clothing. He noticed that they had done more damage than he first thought, and perhaps they would need a new couch; the frame was cracked.

Both he and Sakura would need to learn to hold onto things less tightly, because otherwise they'd break everything in their vicinity every time they had surprise sex.

Sasuke really enjoyed surprise sex. It wasn't any better than lazy sex, or rough sex, or even planned because we have to work sex – It was all amazing with Sakura. He pulled on his pants, deciding to shower after, when his girlfriend wasn't hogging the spray. He hated standing there and waiting for her to give the water up. He'd rather just wait and shower alone; especially since they often got into trouble if he got in with her. They were still young, after all.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and put the water on to boil. The apartment was almost back to normal, aside from the damage.

"Helloo." The Uchiha heard, and he exhaled in relief. He forgot that Naruto was coming over. It was a good thing that his friend was late.

He walked to the kitchen entryway and found Naruto standing in the living area. He was examining the splintered wood curiously.

"What happened?…Are you in trouble?" He asked, looking around the room.

Sasuke smirked, before schooling his features and replying, "Yes. We had a fight."

Then he walked past Naruto and down the hall, intent on slipping inside the bathroom and warning Sakura that they were no longer alone, otherwise she'd be likely to prance out naked and he wasn't prepared for that.

Sakura was for his eyes only, and with the sharingan, he could call her to memory whenever he wanted. Though, there was nothing like the real thing.

Against his better judgment, he stepped into the shower cubicle and behind his girlfriend. Her back fit against his front easily, and he told her, "Naruto is here."

"I better get out then." Sakura replied, and Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist tightly. His back was bent and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Stay for a second." He replied.

Sakura made a noise in her chest.

"Or we could do that." She murmured, touching his hair.

Sasuke hoped that Sakura would come home early again sometime.

Today was fun.


End file.
